1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Heisei 8 (1996)-070069 (=JP8070069) discloses a conventional semiconductor chip which is quadrilateral and has a backface bonded and fixed to a proper metallic substrate. Examples of materials used for the above bonding include solder (having a melting point of 400° C. or below), braze (having a melting point over 400° C.), metallic paste made from silver particles, a conductive adhesive, and the like.
Note that, since the semiconductor chip and the solder do not bond to each other directly, a metallic thin film is formed on the backface of the semiconductor chip, and the metallic thin film and the metallic substrate are bonded to each other by the adhesive.